"Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake
"Mirrors" is a song by American singer Justin Timberlake and was released on early 2013, it was apart of his third studio album The 20/20 Experience. This song was praised for it's groovy beat. Lyrics Aren't you somethin' to admire 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Aren't you somethin', an original 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I Would look at us all the time 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Yesterday is history Tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me You are, you are the love of my life Baby, you're the inspiration of this precious song And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home Just to let you know, you are Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do You're my reflection and all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do Why It Rocks #The song's beat is amazing. #Justin Timberlake's singing is really cool. #The film clip is also cool. #This song was just the beginning of a bright new era for Justin Timberlake. Bad Qualities #Unfortunately, the radio edit shortened this song by nearly 4 MINUTES. Category:2010s Category:Progressive pop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Justin Timberlake Songs